A New Order
by PunkPrincess06
Summary: When Chris Jericho attacks Randy Orton's wife she joins the WWE and she and her husband plan to reek havoc on his life and anyone else who crosses them. Summary sucks......I know.
1. When Jericho Attacks

_**Okay things you need to know, Legacy never was and never will be although Cody and Ted are with the WWE. The Triple H/ Randy Orton feud isn't happening , however, Chris Jericho has a feud with both Randy and Triple H. This is a Randy/ Ashley story and just another in my library of Ashley is a McMahon stories. One more thing Chris went after Shane, Vince, and Steph. No one knows about the third McMahon child. **_

Randy Orton was in the middle of the ring addressing Chris Jericho when low and behold Chris cut in via satellite.

Chris: Hello Randy, it's a nice evening we're having isn't it?

Randy: I'm glad you got my message, I want a fight tonight.

Chris smirked: See I would I really would but I'm not in New York at the moment. I'm in a little place called Greenwich, Connecticut. Isn't that where you live now.

Randy knew at that moment that Chris was going to his house.

Randy: There's nothing at my house for you Chris

Chris laughed: Really? A little birdie told me that you have a Mrs. In Greenwich.

The crowd and everyone besides Randy's closest friends were shocked

Randy: You touch her and you die.

Chris: Tell you what, it's going to take some time finding the house, rumor is you bagged yourself an heiress. I'll give you until I find your house to warn your precious wife. Have fun Randy.

With that the screen went black and Randy full on sprinted backstage and into his locker room. When he couldn't get a hold of his wife he went to everyone who knew her and they were as worried as he was so they all spent their free time trying to get a hold of her. Randy and Hunter had a tag match that they had no choice to participate in. When Hunter walked up to Randy in the gorilla he could see how worried and stressed his friend was.

Randy: Please tell me you got a hold of her

Hunter: No one could man, I called Steph and she and Shane were going to head over.

Randy: Okay.

Randy had just gotten the three against JBL when the titan tron showed Chris in front of a large stone mansion. As he was making his way to the door he noticed both a silver Mercedes SLR and a black Ferrari 599 GTO and whistled before turning to the camera

Chris: Wifey got bank doesn't she?

Chris knocked on the door and when no one answered Randy breathed a sigh of relief. That quickly ended when Chris broke in the house. He was looking around the impressive house when he heard a voice from upstairs.

Girl: Hello? Is anyone there?

Randy was frozen in shock as was Hunter. Randy watched helplessly as Chris made his way upstairs and came face to face with Randy's beautiful wife. When she realized what was happening she tried to run but he grabbed her by the hair and threw her down the stairs. He slowly came down and the camera focused on the unconscious woman with a small pool of blood around her head. The camera caught Chris paling as he looked on at something in the living room. The camera followed his line of sight and the camera man as well as everyone watching gasped at the family portrait of Vince, Linda, Shane, Stephanie, and this mystery girl. Chris looked down at the girl and realized what kind of ramifications were about to come about because of his stupidity. Chris ran out of the house seconds before Shane and Stephanie ran in. Stephanie screamed and held her bleeding baby sister's head in her lap as Shane called 911.


	2. Back in the Squared Circle?

No one had seen or heard from Randy since that night. They were in Connecticut three weeks later when the camera in the parking lot saw Randy Orton on a custom made red chopper with silver flames on it. The crowd cheered and he got up and that's when they noticed the woman behind him. He helped her off and she took off her helmet and shook her long blonde hair before pulling him into a kiss.

Randy: Are you sure you want to do this

Girl: Where you go I go

Randy: I really don't feel comfortable with you being here Ashley

Ashley: Would you rather me be back home where the sick bastard could attack me again? Look babe, with me here you, Hunter, and the guys can protect me.

Randy: I swear to god Ashley Massaro McMahon- Orton if you get hurt again you're not coming back. I don't care if this is your company or not.

Ashley smirked: Yes sir! Hey look at it this way, Daddy, Linda, and you all wanted me to travel with the company.

Randy: Funny Ashley **really** funny.

Ashley and Randy made their way to his locker room. Later on that night the titan tron showed the Orton's locker room. Ashley was sitting on the leather couch texting on her phone and reading the latest edition of WWE Magazine while you could hear Randy in the shower getting ready for his match later that night. A knock on the door interrupted Ashley's reading. She walked over to the door and hesitated in answering it.

Ashley: State your name and your business

Guy: It's me Ash

Ashley grinned: Me who?

Guy: Ashley c'mon

Ashley: Is there anyone else with you Hunter?

Hunter: Todd Grisham

Ashley: Whatever.

She opened the door and ushered the two in before resuming her spot on the couch.

Ashley: So what can I do for ya bro?

Hunter: Just waiting for Randy

Ashley grinned: Please you and Randy bicker like school girls, what's the real reason?

Hunter: Wanted to see how my favorite sister is

Ashley: I'm your only sister and I'm fine.

Hunter: You forget about Shane's wife

Ashley: Oops! (She turned to Todd) Can I help you with something?

Todd: I was wondering if I could ask some questions.

Ashley: Be my guest

Todd: So you're the youngest McMahon?

Ashley: I am and if I may say so myself…the best

Hunter snorted: You think you'd of lost your ego years ago.

Ashley: Honey, ego is a McMahon trait. Add that to the Massaro ego and you're lucky I can walk strait.

Todd: Why is this the first we've heard of you?

Ashley: I was at college and then went to work at corporate. I unfortunately don't have the time to travel with the company like my siblings.

Todd: Why is that?

Ashley: When I'm not at corporate I'm at the Massaro Company. Now that I have someone to run it for me I'm free to travel with the fam.

Todd: One last question, how long have you been married to Randy.

Ashley: Um going on six years. I met him when I was seventeen and he was at one of the training facilities, we got married two years later, it was about six months after he debuted.

Randy came out dressed in his ring attire and Ashley whistled. While Todd and Triple H were trying to hold back snickers while Randy was trying not to blush.

Ashley: Don't we look sexy tonight

Randy spoke low to her hoping not to be heard but was anyway

Randy: You look sexy every night.

Ashley: Aw such a sweet talker.

Hunter: Please don't whisper to each other like that.

Randy: Don't like it, leave

Ashley: Hey, I spent a better part of my formative years trying to get over the horrors of yours and Steph's midnight phone calls. There are just some things a girl doesn't need to know about her sister.

Hunter: Ha Ha Massaro

Randy: Babe my match is next

Ashley stood up

Ashley: I'm coming with you

Randy: It's not like I'll be able to stop you

"_**I hear voices in my head…"**_

The crowd cheered as Randy made his way down and Ashley was right next to him. She climbed into the ring with him and smiled as she heard the crowd cheering for her husband. He walked over to her and she pulled him into a kiss. It was interrupted however when Paul Burchill's music began to play and he came down with Katie Lea. Randy was sure this would be an easy fight. Ashley stepped out of the ring and watched proudly as her husband dominated his match. Paul did an Irish whip and Katie tripped Randy when he hit the ropes. Ashley, who was a trained wrestler, trained by the best as only Vince McMahon's daughter would be marched her way over and got in Katie's face. Katie smirked thinking that Ashley couldn't fight. That smirk was wiped off her face when Ashley punched her and delivered a powerful DDT. She turned back to the match and watched as her husband delivered the RKO. When he got the three she climbed in the ring and he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him before he pulled her into a kiss. Their celebration was interrupted when Chris Jericho's music began to play. Ashley jumped off of Randy at the sight of her attacker. She climbed out of the ring and went under to grab something. When she came back to the ring she was accompanied by a sledgehammer. She waited for Chris to enter the ring and Randy tried to grab the weapon.

Ashley: No! This is my fight.

Randy nodded and then hopped out of the ring and watch Chris advance on his wife. When he was close enough Ashley kicked him in between his legs and then took the sledgehammer to his skull. Chris was on his hands and knees when Ashley dropped her weapon and gave Chris a devastating punt to the head. He was unconscious and Ashley had the McMahon smirk on her face as she made her way over to Lillian and grabbed a mic before turning back to Chris.

Ashley: You think you can screw with my family? Let me tell you this Jericho, you messed with the wrong McMahon. See I'm my daddy's daughter and if there is one thing you never do it's put your hands on me. Meet your fate at No Way Out…

Everyone cheered as not only The Great Khali's music played but Umaga's as well.

Ashley: It's a handicap match, no disqualification. I'm going to enjoy watching you suffer. You'll pay for everything you've done to my family even if I have to do the dirty work myself.

Ashley hopped out of the ring and walked up the ramp hand in hand with her husband.

Two weeks later Randy and his friends: Hunter, John Cena, John Morrison, Miz, and a few others walked into Randy's locker room and saw Ashley pacing.

Randy: What's wrong?

Ashley: We need to talk

Randy: Okay…

Ashley: I got offered Playboy?

Randy's jaw dropped as did several of the guys'

Randy: Excuse me? Playboy? (Ashley nodded) Is it what you want

Ashley: Yes, but I won't do it if you're uncomfortable.

Randy: I'm happy if you're happy. Go ahead.

Ashley kissed him before heading out of the room with a smile on her face. Before she left she turned to the group of guys

Ashley: By the way Rands, I'm gonna wrestle again…..


End file.
